On Another Note
by SadieMarie
Summary: Our favorite silver haired teen is off to college. What sort of shenanigans and tomfoolery will he and his new hooligan friends get into? AU. Eventual pairings. Fun times ensue. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Do you have everything?" my mother asked me, worry highly detectable in her voice accompanied by anxiety and whatever else moms feel when their sons are getting ready to leave for college.  
>"You've asked me that, like, seven hundred times already," I replied while shoving a large spoonful of cereal into my mouth.<br>"Riku," my mother sighed exasperatedly.  
>"Mother," I mimicked her voice sarcastically. I placed my cereal bowl up to my lips and slurped annoyingly at the leftover milk.<p>

My mother stood up from her chair at the kitchen table, shaking her head. I just stared blankly at her over the top rim of my bowl, making sure to slurp extra loudly at the tiny pool of white liquid resting in the bottom of the dish.  
>"I'm just worried you'll forget something with as careless as you are," she muttered, her light eyes boring into my very soul. Thanks mom, really. Glad to know you think I'm careless…<br>"Even if I do," I started, getting up to put my now empty bowl into the dishwasher. "The university is only twenty five minutes away,"  
>"That isn't the point, Riku," my mother stated matter-of-factly, putting an emphasis on my name.<p>

Honestly. Twenty five minutes wasn't that big of a deal. There were plenty of commuter students who probably drove that long or longer every day. Sure I didn't have a car, but I had friends who did, or I would make some new friends who could easily drive me home.  
>"What's the point then, mom?" I asked dryly, pretending to be interested in some nonexistent dead skin around my finger nails, which were actually pretty gnarly. I needed to clean them, like, seriously a-sap. My mother then entered one of her infamous blah-blah-blah rants, which I tuned out quite frequently. The most I got from this particular blah-fest was that I needed to be more responsible. I needed to have less of an attitude. I needed to succeed in life. Ugh. Just let me vomit right now.<p>

"Riku,"  
>"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Got it. Succeed in life. Yup, I'll get on that," I said, realizing my ears no longer needed to turn off my mother's voice. I sent a smile her way as I walked past to grab the final cardboard box out of my room. She was shaking her head the entire time.<p>

I paused at the stairway leading to the second floor, looking at our oh-so-lovely family photos. The most recently added picture on this family timeline of sorts was one of me in my graduation cap and gown. A fake, cheesy grin spread across my face. I smirked looking at it. I was not happy when that was taken, though maybe that was partially a lie. I was glad to be done with all the high school bullshit, don't get me wrong, but a part of me felt like the first book of my life had come to a close and the next book in the series had yet to be written.

The picture before that one was the college graduation photo of my older brother, Seph. My family must have been on drugs when they named my brother at the hospital five years before I took my first breath as an infant. His full name was Sephiroth Jenova Hágami. What the hell, seriously, my parents. He just went by Seph, poor guy. Riku's not exactly an average name but it was a hell of a lot better than Sephiroth. I was just Riku Hágami. I wasn't lucky enough to be blessed with a middle name.

My brother and I looked a lot alike, there was no denying it. We had both inherited my father's silver hair (well, he was actually bald now) and my mother's striking aqua eyes. Luck of the gene pool I guess as we were always regarded as "pretty boys". I got mistaken as a woman frequently. Maybe if I cut my hair short– nah, what was I thinking?

There were several pictures of my parents together and one photograph of Seph and I when we were a lot younger; five and ten. We were never particularly close growing up with the age difference. We just sort of stopped talking when Seph entered junior high and never really made amends. It didn't matter though; it's not like I cared what he thought of me anymore.

I decided it was time to stop being pathetically nostalgic by looking at the photos and finished climbing the stairs, crossed the hall, and entered my very empty bedroom. I had torn down my miscellaneous posters last night. Most of my clothing was in a box sitting in the trunk of my parent's car already. I was just gathering the last of my most favorite possessions and throwing them into a small cardboard box which was sitting on my bare mattress.

After I had stuffed the box full of my crap, which was honestly probably all useless and would wind up being a waste of space when I finally got to my dorm, I duct taped it closed and carried downstairs and out the front door to the car. My dad was waiting there for me, checking his phone impatiently. That man was probably more obsessed with his cell than I was with my own.  
>"Last one?" he asked in his deep gravelly voice. I nodded as he helped me rearrange the trunk so the box would fit comfortably. I couldn't believe I had so much crap. I made a mental note to throw some of it out when I got to my dorm room.<p>

Within fifteen minutes my mother, father and myself were in the car, traveling the short distance to my university. Car trips with my parents always felt like super slow motion or something. I would listen to my ipod if it wasn't currently being jostled around in the trunk in some random cardboard box.

It's not that I didn't like my parents, honestly it wasn't. They– we just didn't usually see eye to eye. My mother stressed over _everything_; she was such an anxious person. She had actually been medicated for it about a year ago so she had actually gotten a little better. By a little I mean microscopically. She and I had been butting heads ever since graduation. Maybe it was something about empty-nest-syndrome, or maybe she was worried I wouldn't be as successful as my brother. He went to law school. Me? I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I was listed under general studies for my major. I thought I'd figure it out as I went along; go with the flow of things.

Well anyways, as for my dad, well he and I have always had an awkward relationship. He had always wanted sons who were super into academics and also into sports. Well he got what he wanted with Seph, but not with me. I was polar opposite of his expectations. I was average in school; it wasn't like I was some slipup. I passed everything; maybe not with flying colors, but I passed. And sports? Um, not my thing. Getting sweaty and dirty just didn't appeal to me. My only exception was swim team. If you were sweaty in a pool you'd never know. My father didn't consider that a real sport though, go figure.

We rode in silence the entire trip. Aside from the radio that is. Some sort of 70s disco music serenaded us the entire twenty five minutes. Shoot me. I needed some Green Day pronto or anything really. My dad navigated the car to the parking lot located behind the dorm where I would be living for the next year. I was stoked. I knew a lot of kids from my high school class would be going here but I was really hoping for a clean slate. I needed to meet new people. I didn't really have a best friend in high school because no one interested me enough.

My parents and I managed to get all my boxes to my second floor room in about twenty minutes. My mom was helping me set up the bed although I just wanted her to leave. My dad stood awkwardly by the window. He looked like a real creeper peering through the blinds. He was probably trying to scout out who would make a good roommate for me.

My mom and I finally got the bed made and she was already starting to unpack my clothes but I had had enough.  
>"Mom, I can put my clothes away on my own you know,"<br>"Riku," she started. Her eyes full of panic.  
>"It's <em>fine<em>," I reassured her. "I got this!" My mother's eyes had become glossy. Oh, no. She's not going to cry, not here. She could cry like Niagara Falls once she was driving home with dad. I did not handle tears well.

I had to practically shove my parents out of the room. I reassured them probably a hundred times that I would call if I needed anything and I promised to visit home in a few weeks, but they finally left. I flopped my back onto my new bed. The mattress? Yeah, not that great. Pretty hard and uncomfortable, but I'd have to make do. I absentmindedly stared at the empty bed across from me. I began what kind of roommate I'd get paired with. As long as he wasn't a psychotic mass-murderer, then I'd be fine.

I began unpacking my boxes and slowly but surely put everything in its proper place. I could hear all kinds of noises and chattering coming from the other rooms surrounding me. I started thinking it might be a good idea to mingle, as socially awkward as that was. I was just getting ready to head out when I heard a knock at the door. Thinking it might be my RA, I went to greet him.

I blinked awkwardly at the bright blue eyes which met mine at the door.  
>"Hey there!" the boy said excitedly.<br>"Uh hey,"  
>"Looks like we're roommates!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well there's the first chapter! I'm sort of writing this for sh*ts and giggles. I have basic ideas for where I want it to go, but I'm not entirely sure! My sister read through the chapter but she said she didn't like it (she'd rather read stories about cats...). But hey I can't please everyone… ;P  
>The title and summary of this story are subject to change… :O<strong>

**Feel free to review. Or not. Doesn't matter to me! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This kid must have missed the growth spurt train because he was at least six inches shorter than me. He had wildly spiky brown hair that seemed to stick up however it wanted to. I sat on my bed like a total creeper while I watched him unpack the few duffle bags he had brought with him.  
>"So you gonna tell me your name kid?" I asked him as he carelessly threw a blue blanket over his bed.<br>"Sora," he was now trying with no avail to tuck the corners of the blanket in securely.  
>"Your folks not comin' to help you?" I asked, deciding to be a douche and not help him at all. Sora shook his head, causing all his spikes to wave dangerously. I absent mindedly wondered if he had ever seriously injured anyone with his hair daggers.<p>

He gave up on the bed and started shoving clothes in the tiny closet we both had to share. He didn't even bother to put his stuff on hangers. He was gonna be a _great_ roomie, I could tell.  
>"You ever gonna tell me <em>your <em>name?" he asked, throwing several pairs of pants onto a shelf.  
>"Maybe," I responded cooly. "For a price,"<br>"Price…?" Sora cocked his eyebrow at me suspiciously. He was now tossing a pair of yellow sneakers into the closet. This kid was probably gonna drive me nuts, I'd already decided.

I chuckled. "Yeah. You do all my homework, or I'll beat you up." This explanation elicited a glare from my new blue eyed roomie.  
>"You're kidding," he stated, only his voice wavered slightly. This caused me to laugh more.<br>"Yeah, I'm kidding."  
>"You're bizzare,"<br>"Name's Riku," I finally introduced myself.  
>"Weird name,"<br>"Right and Sora's a totally normal name heard _all_ the time,"

Sora rolled his eyes. He was now shoving the empty duffel bags under his bed frame. I sat up at the same time Sora flopped himself onto his bed.  
>"Let's get the basics out of the way," I stated. Sora didn't respond in any visible way so I continued, "Age, major, fun fact. Go."<br>"Seventeen, History, and–" Sora paused. I just stared at him, hoping my eyes had the same effect as my mother's and that Sora felt like I was burning into his soul; but he seemed oblivious to the fact I was even looking at him. He was really struggling to name one fun fact about himself.  
>"Dude," I started. "C'mon. Just one little thing,"<br>"I guess," Sora drew the words out so slowly I wanted to pull my hair out. "I like… pie."  
>"You like… pie." I repeated. Yeah this guy was a keeper.<br>"Your turn," the brunette said.  
>"Eighteen, General Studies, and I'm a convicted serial killer." Sora sat up, eyeing me wearily.<br>"Kidding!" I said, flashing a cheesy grin. "I like pie, too." Sora just chuckled.

"So why history?" I asked after we sat in a semi-awkward silence.  
>"Was either that or psychology," he explained in a bored tone.<br>"Gross," I stated. Both majors sounded so unbearably boring that I'd probably end up dropping hydrochloric acid in my eyeballs.  
>"Why general studies?" Sora questioned.<br>"Dunno," I answered truthfully. "Wanted to do _something_ I guess." Sora merely shrugged his shoulders.

We started talking to each other a little more and I discovered that Sora's eighteenth birthday was coming up soon so I promised him we'd hit up a club, but he didn't seem to interested in that idea. What a party pooper. Turned out Sora had a few family members also attending the university, although he wasn't particularly close to them. I questioned why his folks hadn't helped him move in but he was uninterested in explaining, so I didn't push. It wasn't my place to get caught up in someone else's family drama. I told him about dear Seph and his fancy-pants law degree.

"You know what we should do, homie?" I asked him after a couple hours of getting to know each other had passed.  
>"Homie…" Sora stated.<br>"We're homies now, yo."  
>"Uh… right,"<br>"It's how the real gangsta's speak," I replied, adding another 'yo' to the end of my sentence. Sora just stared at me, which caused me to laugh.  
>"Anyways," I continued. "We should join a fraternity. That's what all the cool kiddos do."<br>"I don't know, Riku," he replied nervously.  
>"Why not?"<br>"I've heard the ones on campus have a lot of parties and do a lot of drinking,"  
>"Well duh!" I said shaking my head. I could tell Sora was nervous. I'd seen that look in my poor anxious mother's eyes loads of times.<p>

"We're totally gonna go to rush week." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.  
>"Rush– what?" Sora cocked his head to the side. What was he, a lost puppy? I swear…<br>"Duh, bone head." I replied. "You rush frats so you can figure out which one you wanna join."  
>"Is it what the 'real gangsters' do? Yo?" Sora said. I guffawed. Everyone in the surrounding rooms probably heard me.<br>"It's totally what the real gangstas do."

* * *

><p>Luckily the dining hall wasn't too far away from our humble abode. Well I guess it depends on what you think is far. Sora was complaining all the way.<br>"Why would they build the freshman dorm so far away," he complained as he shuffled along beside me.  
>"Dude really. It's in the middle of campus. It's not that far," I stated, shoving my hands in the pockets of my loosely fitted jeans. Sora just sighed, lazily scraping his shoes against the sidewalk.<p>

I had noticed that though our dorm was co-ed, there was an abundance of females. And most of those females were, like Sora and I, on their way to the dining hall. They all seemed pretty attractive. I rated girls on a hotness scale of one to ten; one being 'holy hell, how many ugly branches did you manage to hit as you fell out of the tree'. And at least half these girls were a six or higher. I smirked thinking this was gonna be _fun_ semester.

"Got a girlfriend, Sora?" I asked him as walked up the stairs with a group of students to enter the large dining hall.  
>"Nah," he replied holding the door open for a couple of good looking ladies; sevens.<br>"You gay?" The shock on his face when I asked him was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes got so wide I thought he'd lost his eyelids.  
>"It's okay if you are," I laughed. I didn't judge people.<br>"No– Riku that's a personal question!" Sora said angrily.  
>"Why? We're homies now," I stated. "Like I said, it's okay if you are."<br>"Riku–" Sora sounded like he was about to scold me, but never got the chance as someone collided into him.

Sora stumbled forward but I caught his arm, saving him from what would've been a nasty face plant. He thanked me as we turned to get a good view of the culprit. A kid shorter than Sora (was that possible?) had fallen to the floor behind us. He had a mop of black hair which lay flat on his head, and had sky blue eyes similar to Sora's.

"Sorry man," the kid apologized. Had his balls not dropped yet? Seriously this kid sounded like Justin Beiber. He was dressed in a large black hoodie and some dark wash jeans. Maybe he was one of those genius fourteen year olds that go to college you hear about every so often.  
>"S'okay," Sora stated. He reached out to shake the boy's hand. Sora was a pretty friendly guy. The kid looked shocked but shook Sora's hand eagerly.<br>"Name's Xion," he stated.

What the hell? Were everyone's parents on crack in the hospital while naming their children?  
>"Hey Xion," I muttered nonchalantly, turning to go forward into the hall. I pointed to myself and brunette friend, "I'm Riku, and that there's Sora."<p>

Sora and I (mostly Sora) decided to let the Xion kid sit with us for dinner. I got several slices of pizza while Sora got a bowl of spaghetti. Xion had gotten himself a salad (really?). We scouted out a table that had several empty chairs and sat down. The other chairs were occupied by an auburn girl sitting with a green eyed girl. An eight and a seven respectively.  
>"Name's Riku," I introduced myself in the deepest most seductive voice I was capable of. Both girls looked at me, though only the green-eyed seven blushed. Dammit.<p>

After Sora and Xion said their names, the girls introduced themselves. Kairi was the auburn, and green-eyes was Selphie. We discovered that we were all freshmen and all conveniently located in the same dorm. Score!

After we had talked a bit I asked the girls what their majors were.  
>"English," was Kairi's answer.<br>"Education," Selphie replied. Sora and I shared our majors when it occurred to me that Xion hadn't shared his yet.  
>"Undecided at this point," he answered in that high pitched voice of his. "Leaning towards Art though,"<br>"You struck me as physics major material," I replied, shoving the last bit of pizza into my mouth. Xion giggled. I kid you not. He giggled.  
>"No way," he replied after his giggle fit subsided. The rolling of my eyes was concealed by my long silver bangs.<br>We had all finished our food and decided that we'd try to get together again sometime. Cool, I had a group of friends now. We could all be homies. The girls lived on the first floor so we bid ado to them before heading up a flight of stairs. Xion lived on our floor, but much further down.  
>"Hey, Xion!" I called to him before he could get too far away. He paused and turned in my direction. "Come with us to rush week!"<br>Xion nodded and then went on his merry way.

The kid was an oddball, no doubt but I kind of liked him. That and if he really was a child genius, then I wanted him to be my friend in case college algebra got to be too much of a challenge. Sora and I entered our room and I immediately flopped on my bed. The mattress, hard as it was, felt wonderful. I inhaled the scent of home which was radiating off my pillow case.

"By the way," Sora stated, gathering up a towel and miscellaneous showering items. "No."  
>"What?" I blinked at him.<br>"No," he repeated. "I'm not gay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN You shush about Xion. :P I know SHE's a girl. So shush, be patient. :P**

**What up homies? We can be homies too right? Fanfiction homies… **


End file.
